fairytail : night's
by kawaii kitty's
Summary: when kitty ask's laxus to go shopping with her find out were they go to and what there secret is and what happen that night and what the fairytail guild is up to .


(dorms room)"Hi laxus" hi kitty ,or you free today laxus? "everyone stares at Kitty and Laxus" yeah why , i was just wondering if you wanted to go help me shop like last time "people gasp" laxus i didn't know you were good with the ladies and more with kitty shes really picky and with the food more.(Kitty ears go down) Laxus hits Natsu's face . Sure all help you go shopping ."Great" and could we pass by luna's dorm , i guess why not but aren't you sharing dorms with her . Will you see am a cat so i like to bounce,eat,purr,self-groming and a lot of sleeping . I see , she thinks your annoying . no she doesn't anyway we should go get dressed am not going out with this clothes . Ok then kitty meet you in the park but we have to hurry its almost 10pm . Ok all meat you there see you later (Kitty smiles).Hmm what should i wear maybe my black skater skirt and my pink sweater and my white kitty tights and black converse .Fluffs kitty ears put's a little make up does pony tail braid done looks in mirror kawaii desu ne .( Mean while) in the park "hi Laxus what or you doing? Am waiting for kitty why evergreen .No just wondering anyway or you on a date with her or something "no" were just friends and thats all . How come when your always around her your always so sweet and nice you know you can't hide your real form for long your a dragon slayer shes just a cat with no goodless powers shes week why dont you just go with someone better then her theres a lot of girls out there you know why miss out in all the now what i think am gone go pick Kitty up at her dorm see you around evergreen .Am so late (opens dooor) oh hey laxus i thought we were gone meet up at the park and am sorry that am late . No its fine i thought all come and pick you up (Laxus smiles) anyway want to go get some icecream when we go shopping i saw some great icecream parlor shop .sure why not and i want to get you some clothes for you always buy me things know its my turn (noises from floor) tail moves around ears twitch . Or you ok kitty ? yeah am fine dont worry about me lets go .(mean while)omg look at that dress its so pretty can i try it on please . sure why not i bet it's gone look good on you . zips dress on its super kawaii and its black perfect for a ball or prom thats if we finish school.(Lucy)Natsu this dress doesn't fit me give me the other one . ok Lucy let me get the other one .Lucy!,kitty!.i never knew you were gone come shopping with Natsu or you done am waiting to see you . coming Laxus . Laxus! will i ask him if he could come shopping with me and help me with things . things i see i hope you have fun with laxus dont get sweet with him . (Kitty blushes) of course not anyway i have to finish putting the dress on . ok hurry up ,am coming wait' ok am done (Kitty comes out of dressing room) so what you think kitty smiles . i like it dont you think its to short .nope hehe besides its really pretty and fits me great. ok then lets go pay .

(later on)  
this icecream is great laxus let me try some of yours .isn't that a indirect kiss ? maybe ,maybe not . ok then here just dont tell nobody .Luna passes by from far away is that kitty ? omg! laxus is giving her some of his icecream isn't that a indirrect kiss , maka come here you got to see this . coming luna OMg?! is that kitty is she on a date with that guy wait his from fairytail indirect kiss Luna or you seeing this . yeah , maka and Luna dont run away from me . sorry soul its that we saw Kitty with a guy . she finally moved on she use to like me (mean while) that icecream was good thanks for it Laxus between would you like to hmm how do i say this. go to a club.(kitty blushes)yeah how you know . you were staring at that club right go to the dorms and leave the bags and the clothes you got me , ok then.(mean while) why or you guys stalking kitty you know its just a guy wait he is from fairy tail . omg luna ,soul look his putting his arm around her . will i always knew kitty liked laxus but she said she just wants to be friends and things start getting weird around them when we did the truth or dare thing let head to the dorms .(mean while) there the bags or in the dorm lets go . erza! , were or you two going ? were just hading out . why or you in a dress erza . because today is club night gajeel ,levy , evergreen , lucy,wendy,juvia,lisanna,natsu,gray,jellal even master makarov and mavis or going or you guys not going? will we kinda or going there right know so yeah great will meet you there . hi Luna here the book i borrowed from you thank i loved the book . no problem kitty were you heading out so late , will its basically club night aren't you coming yeah i didn't know all be there in a few , ok see you there .

(later on )  
wow the clubs so big i didn't know it was gone be this big i love this song dont trust me i think . kitty come over here lets get a table . ok coming ,that smell do i know it ears twitch smells like a racoon no a rabbit no a bear maybe its them no they cant be how could they find me . come on kitty they have seats for fairytail . ok am hungry moves tail around. ok all get some food waiter , yeah ? can i get some sushi and one pina colada and what do you want to drink kitty. all just drink from yours . ok then and wait what from my drink. yeah were just friends right . yeah true ok and icecream cake stawberry and chocolate .ok do you want the sushi raw , yes please! moves tail around can you add shrimp on it and one fish on the side . got it ok all be back with the order. hi Laxus and kitty , hi gray and juvia . so were the others , on there way natsu didn't know if he wanted to wear a red tuxedo or white am just wearing normal clothes a shirt a jacket and jeans . kitty told me to put on this purple tuxedo . gray why dont you let juvia buy you stuff and dress you like kitty . because then you will dress me up all weird . you think guvia doesn't know how to dress people up juvia (cries) why gray-sama oh look laxus,gray,juvia there here .lets start this party evergreen yells out load everyone yells

flashes in what happend in the party kitty and lucy were danceing on chair , laxus fell asleep with kitty on the sofa eating food,natsu wook up in the food bar ,gajeel on the stage , some fairytail people on the floor , luna was trying to wake up lucy . btw some people got drunk hehe . "when they all wake up" what happen natsu wake up erza slaps gray . erza dont hit gray-sama , kitty and laxus still asleep . master mavis is drunk ,elfman is waking up in the bathroom (mean while) kitty and laxus still asleep .hi kitty wake up laxus get up you guys laxus wakes up what happen looks down at leg (stares) kitty's tail . everyone stares at her while she sleeps . darn she sleeps like an angel . kitty wake up wake up kitty . luna screams wake up kitty . am up am up sorry sorry wait what what ! am sorry laxus takes tail of his leg. its fine i think ? last night was crazy i eat all that fish and sushi yeah can you take me to my dorm kitty falls back to sleep . kitty wake up . laxus can you take her to the dorms or at least wake her up . sure all try .

(later on)  
I see you and laxus or getting pretty close . no were just friends. yeah right i saw you at the mall buying things with him . lucy you were with natsu . plus who else do you hang out with then natsu , thats not true . oh and i saw you guys eating icecream . kitty stop it get change people time for work . yeah right kitty . luna yells out load kitty and laxus like each other goes threw all the dorms . luna! natsu yells back i know right . ugh you guys am gone take a shower bye .  



End file.
